


[Podfic] Light Years

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Aziraphale questions his softness, Body Worship, Comfort, Doubt, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Nervousness, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Walking Anxiety Attack Crowley, figuring it out, saying i love you mostly through touch, where do we go now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: Some things, however, should be said in the light.





	[Podfic] Light Years

**Author's Note:**

**Please listen with headphones. **

Stream or download at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/knohu0vsq0rj4f4/Light%20Years.mp3?dl=0).

Or at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1reQu4gxavxWoG5BhBOvtrME8GN049X_3/view).

Thanks to drawlight for letting me play around with something new.

If you liked the story, please leave a comment on the original fic. 

Thanks for listening!


End file.
